


ShortCut

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Germa 66, North Blue, Only lawsan after cap 1 if you ask, Other, Vinsmokes meet Donquixote
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: A causa de sus suertudos atajos… La corta vida de Law y Corazón se complica después de cumplir su misión en un malvado reino ambulante.Necesitan escapar antes de que Doffy se percate de ese inconveniente. En pocos días morirán; uno por traición, otro por envenenamiento y el tercero por qué extraña a su mamá.-Vinsmokes conocen Donquixotes - Aventura, angustia y amistad.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	ShortCut

**Author's Note:**

> Soy mala en mis cálculos de edades y sucesos, pero hagamos de cuenta que todo concuerda y mi trama si funciona jajaj.  
> Tengo una duda sobre si hacer un final Lawsan o dejarlo en general tal como está, les leo en comentarios.
> 
> Aclaraciones de diálogos de Corazon:   
> Estarán dentro de guiones y paréntesis “–(Dialogo)-“ cuando escribe en papel o cualquier otro medio, incluso cuando habla en clave por caracol (Den den mushi).

**+++H+++**

**Why we always tryna complicate things**

**+++H+++**

-Ni una palabra a mi padre. No a mis hermanos y menos a esos soldados que no dejan de revisar si estoy en mi habitación.-

Se hablaba así mismo repitiendo sus órdenes de hace un momento, pensaba que eran suficientes para hacer discreta su ausencia.

Los adultos creían que la briza y los diluvios serian amenazantes solo porque el Rey les dio toque de queda.

Ah, la lluvia era terrible, el océano intentaba escapar de este clima así que el país entraba en pánico dentro de sus hogares mientras los caracoles gigantes arduamente flotaban unidos.

El joven Vinsmoke tropezó cuando la isla se inclinó, Sanji se sostuvo de la reja de un jardín, cuando la calle volvió a ser estable; el príncipe no se dio cuenta a tiempo que se le había escapado el termo de su mochila.

El recipiente rodó por enfrente de él, le hizo correr por caminos que se dirigían a las orillas del final de la isla, las olas averiaban el ensamble entre barcos y por ello había un espacio al océano entre calles.

El termo voló al otro lado de la ruta vecina. El príncipe no tenía esa fuerza similar a sus hermanos como para saltar y recuperarlo.

El rubio aceptó que era inservible, si se pasaba sus días de entrenamiento escuchando eso de su padre, entonces era cierto.

Perdió una de sus botas de lluvia, no le tomo importancia, continuó, aun tenia puesto los zapatos de su uniforme dentro de estas botas de goma.

Tropezó y deambulo por calles que no conocía, no obstante, bastaba con guiarse con las banderas de cada isla para encontrar a su mamá...

…

…

-Tendrás que soportar un poco más, si curamos tu enfermedad mientras estamos en misión complicaremos nuestra oportunidad de escapar.- Ayudó a su cómplice a subir por las escaleras colgantes del muelle.

-Lo soportaré, Cora-san.- Tosió, el ardor en su tráquea no le detuvo.

Al subir a tierra firme Corazón puso a Law dentro de su abrigo por encima de sus hombros. Rocinante se sentiría aún más desesperado si el clima afectaba al peli negro.

_¿En su fase terminal era posible empeorar más?._

Gracias a su fruta aplicó un espacio de **silencio** sobre sí mismo, Corazon caminaba precavidamente por los estrechos edificios y calles desoladas. Tenía inmunidad al ruido, podía infiltrarse y tropezarse.

Con la insípida información del país los intrusos no ubicaban el castillo, la lluvia creaba una insoportable neblina, así que no distinguía una mísera torre.

-Al infiltrarnos, tomaremos refugio. Todos son leales al rey, fueron seleccionados y están censados por el ejército, así que es definitivo que no encontraremos hospitalidad.-

Podían hablar con libertad, su fruta no se desactivaría.

-Simplemente hay que buscar a uno de los hijos del Rey, la población son soldados y el objetivo tal vez este vigilado obviamente en lo profundo del castillo.-

-Doflamingo quiere reclutar príncipes… ¿o rabiar una flota para que lo asesinen?.- Aunque Law se escondiera en su abrigo… Cora-san resaltaba entre civiles.

-Trataremos de no traumar al niño. Sospecho lo que pretende Doffy… Así que hay que cumplir su plan.-

Con sus binoculares evadía los soldados entre calles estrechas, cruzaba por lugares sin movimiento u hogares sin cortinas levantadas.

Los dos terroristas pensaban en su ruta, ni siquiera al navegar en su pequeño bote distinguieron una torre, así que el castillo estaba al otro lado del país.

-No estará por aquí, hay que seguir.- El peli negro dirigía a Corazón jalándole por los cordones de su sombrero. A veces le golpeaba en la cabeza para que se agachara.

Estaban empapados, no había techos ni tantos árboles, la ciudad estaba construida con edificios rectos, algunos inclinados con una esencia fría y militar con el simple propósito de dividir tropas, comerciantes o familias.

-Se escuchan pisadas, alguien corre.-

-Retrocedamos, por provocar pánico seremos perseguidos.- Rocinante bajó a Law, tendría que esconderlo y provocar sospechas en la dirección contraria a la que escaparían.

Desgraciadamente Law no pudo evitar gritar al ver de frente el rostro del rubio. Su maquillaje se desvanecía simulando que su rostro se derretía. Trafalgar usó el interior del abrigo de Rocinante para limpiarle.

Con esos tintes desvanecidos, Rosinante no llevaba encima su identidad de marine o pirata.

No importaba si respiraban ruidosamente por la adrenalina. Se inmovilizaron en las sombras viendo pasar a quien escucharon aproximarse.

Esperaron a que esos pasos pasaran de largo. Se pegaron contra la pared, pues _sus siluetas eran inusuales en este país_.

Esa pequeña persona ni siquiera se asomó y ni los tomo en cuenta.

**_ESE NIÑO_** deambulaba con una sombrilla y un traje de lluvia color mostaza que combinaban.

Law y Corazon se miraron mutuamente a boca abierta y dientes cuadrados.

-Es menor que tú, Law.- Podían hablar entre ellos e incluso moverse siguiendo al niño su fruta aún seguía haciendo efecto.

-¿Seguro que los únicos _bebés_ en la isla son los príncipes?.-

-Sí, además este tiene un aspecto similar a como es el Rey.- Volteo a ver a Law, por si acaso se escondieron entre callejones pues el pequeño príncipe se había caído en un charco.

El pirata sonrió tan aliviado que hasta le mostro dos pulgares arriba a su cómplice que le decían ‘Bingo’ (por encontrar al príncipe sin vigilancia).

No buscaban justificación a por un noble sin acompañamiento, pero se percataron de que no tenía mucha suerte pues estaba siendo perseguido por perros agresivos que rompieron sus propias cadenas.

Rocinante silenció la persecución de gritos y ladridos. Moviendo su cabeza en dirección al niño, le indicaba a Law que se adelantara y se mostrara.

Law corrió a otro espacio entre paredes ocultándose mientras esperaba que su recién adquirida fruta hiciera algo al respecto.

El peli negro fijo su mirada en los perros, alzaba su mano como si _fuera a lanzar rayos_ , Trafalgar aún no conocía su fruta, nada pasaba, se resignó, así que tomó una tubería larga que fue arrastrada por el rio entre calles, con ella corrió a defender a su objetivo.

…

…

Corazón lo levantó tomándolo por debajo de sus brazos.

-¿Me llevaras al hospital?.- Tragándose sus lágrimas y limpiándose las mejillas de lodo, Sanji miraba fijamente al suelo que estaba a metros de sus pies.

-¿No es tan grave lo que te hicieron o sí?, Tranquilo.- Decían que Cora-san no tenía experiencia con los niños, _pero había que hablarle lindo a su víctima._

-No….- Sanji miró a un lado, frotaba sus manos lastimas por preparar la comida por la que esos perros le siguieron, así como por los abusos de sus hermanos.

-Es que voy de visita,- Dijo avergonzado, no es que exagerara el ataque del que le salvaron como para exigir que lo mimaran.

_‘¿Acaso vería a otro de sus hermanos?’,_ Ah, Doffy solo necesitaba a uno de ellos, sin embargo….

Que un príncipe demuestre preocupación por aquellos que tal vez le quieran asesinar por el trono… es extraño.

Mientras Rocinante pensaba entre dejarlo ir para que terminara su travesía… Un hediondo y viscoso líquido se derramó de la mochila del pequeño.

-¡¡Que asqueroso!!.- Trafalgar gritó aborrecido arrojando su sombrero al piso, se alejó en reversa pues le había caído una cabeza de pescado en las manos.

Aunque su flequillo tapara la mitad de su cara, era inevitable percatarse de la desesperanza del pequeño.

–La- La comida…. La que hice… ¿Está horrible verdad?.- Apretaba sus manos arrugando su gabardina, arruinaba su vendaje y los curitas en sus dedos.

-Me caí y le entró lluvia.- _Ya estaba al borde de llorar._

El Donquixote se contagió de su depresión por la trágica desgracia. _¿¿¡Por qué le toco capturar a uno de alma pura!??_... NO PODÍA entregarle este ángel a Doflamingo.

Hmmp, Pero Law era fiel al plan de “tómalo y escapa” y seguiría con su papel de **héroe**.

-Si nos sigues te daremos algo mejor, no tendrás que entregar esa porquería.-

(Su enfermedad lo hizo innecesariamente honesto.).

**++H++**

Gracias a esa mentira no perdieron su ruta de salida del Reino Germa, Sin embargo el karma les complicaba el simple –préstamo- que tomarían de este país.

-¡Aquí!, a la derecha.- Sanji se había tomado de la mano de Law, no le importó que corrieran o se escondieran, la caminata le pareció divertida y no sospechosa.

Al pequeño príncipe tampoco le parecía bueno ser visto por sus guardias.

Sanji corregía el camino de sus salvadores, la isla por donde ellos habían desembarcaron coincidió a donde el rubio quería llegar.

El enorme edificio de curación le daba nauseas a Law, no quería entrar jamás a un lugar así, y mucho menos ahora que comió la fruta Ope Ope, _su panacea ilimitada_.

Inclusive durante esta caminata sintió el tacto humano, la mano del príncipe no le discriminó por no conocer los rumores de su enfermedad, así el niño no le evitaba.

_El calor que le compartió bajo esta lluvia le hizo inmune a las dolorosas punzadas que la enfermedad le provocaba._

Sanji jaló del brazo de Trafalgar, quería ir a la puerta principal.

-¿Tienes otro obento*?, Sé que no será mío pero le prometí que haría algo…- Se detuvo y se soltó del peli negro. No quería dejar su visita para otro día.

_Los entrenamientos y pruebas eran cada vez más duros y no sabía si sobreviviría otra paliza, quería estar con su madre cuando ella recobrara sus fuerzas._

Corazon los guio a una ventana, subió a Sanji y le pidió que esperara a por la comida que ellos conseguirían.

El dúo se apartó un poco, necesitaban conversar entre ellos y el Vinsmoke obedientemente los esperaba sentado.

-No podemos liberarlo, si entra no lo volverán a descuidar.- Dijo Trafalgar.

-Law, el niño dijo que quería ver a una mujer, ¿Crees que sea la reina?.- Rocinante era sensible a esta similar situación, el también sufrió la pérdida de su madre.

-No puedo privarlo de ver a esa persona, creo que me estoy viendo a mí mismo en él.-

-Bien, ¡¿y si fuera tú ¿Qué harías?!.- El peli negro se sentía cruel como tal Doffy.

-¡Por supuesto entraría, con comida o no!.-

-Doflamingo lo necesita, **_un momento_** , unos **_días_** , ya volverá. Si no lo capturamos nosotros… no viviremos demasiado al regresar a la base, no seremos libres y obtendrá _mi fruta_.-

Corazon sudaba frio, miraba fijamente al príncipe mientras camina hasta a él…. Le dijo:

- **Calm.** -

La habilidad de tranquilidad se activó en el cuerpo del pequeño Vinsmoke.

-Lo lamento tanto… no, no creo que me perdones.- Rocinante le cargó en contra de su voluntad, el príncipe creyó que planeaba algo más antes de entrar pero se alejaban del hospital.

Por supuesto el oji azul se reusaba a ser extraído de los territorios de su padre; Pataleaba y gritaba. Los amables extraños le mostraban sus verdaderas intenciones.

La tormenta era un terrible clima para huir y navegar con dos usuarios y con él ( un Sanji que no sabía nadar).

-¿Qué dice?.- Law subió al bote antes que Roci.

Ni un ruido salía del príncipe.

-Así te veías tú cuando te traje conmigo.- Recordaba que Law también le había pateado y gritado el primer día que zarparon.

-¡Yo no gimoteé, Cora-san!.-

Rosinante suspiró, aflojó las cuerdas de la vela. -Aunque no se lo demostremos, seamos empáticos, Law, somos los **_malos_** ante sus ojos.-

-No querías hacer esto, yo tampoco. Ya tenemos la **fruta** así que no podemos reportarnos donde Doffy con las manos vacías.-

El retumbar de los relámpagos silenció ambos. Las lágrimas del príncipe podían ser tanto por ser secuestrado así como por los truenos y las aterradoras olas.

**++H++**

No padre, no hermana ni hermanos abusadores. El clima era aún más caliente y el suelo era firme.

No neblina o noches con el silencio del mar arrullándole.

No más guardias, si no que observaba personas que no se llevaban bien, muchos de ellos estarían muertos de no ser por su pacto de sangre.

Un hombre de amplia sonrisa ( _pese que siempre estaba enojado)_ ; Era quien le vigilaba. El hombre llamado Diamante fingía leer el periódico una y otra vez, estaba inquieto y arto mientras a su alrededor Sanji indagaba en la habitación.

_‘Ojala tuviera las agallas de Niji’_ El rubio no podía ver directamente a ninguno de los ejecutivos, su padre le tenía infundido un miedo sobre qué _el mírales a la cara era una grosería._

Esos hombres y el Capitán lucieron ansiosos al conocerle cuando llegó al muelle. No decían nada enfrente de él y no lo trataban como igual.

El Vinsmoke tenía una vaga idea de lo que estos piratas querían así que el rubio se apoyaba en la puerta y jalaba los seguros de las ventanas, quería sentirse seguro huyendo de aquí.

De repente, el oji azul recordó que… _sin_ doncellas, sin guardias que le monitorearan… ¡Podría buscar la cocina!, la cocina de cualquier hogar o guarida podía ser para él… sin embargo, ¿De qué servía?, ¿Cocinaba para su mamá o para ser un chef?.

Diamante se sirvió vino, Sanji le veía de lejos de lado de su flequillo, así parecía que miraba solo por la ventana.

-¿Quieres probar un poco?.- El peli café movió la botella para que le mirara de frente, se la mostraba como si fuera una sonaja atractiva y divertida.

El Vinsmoke se acercó, pero quería probar esos panes con queso que el hombre tenía de botana aun lado de él. Sanji anteriormente leyó de qué estaba hecho el vino así que no le interesaba el _jugo de uvas_.

Cuando el príncipe se acercó a la mesa, Rosinante entró derribando la puerta con una patada, Sanji no le reconoció inmediatamente pues usaba maquillaje y lentes.

Corazon le arrebató el vino a Diamante y lo roció sobre el joven rehén.

Claramente todos sabían que el hermano de Doffy odiaba a los niños y esa misión de secuestro lo había puesto de malas.

-¡Corazon!, ¡Soy yo quien tiene que estar con él!, llévalo a golpes a lavarse o apestará horrible.- Diamante se levantó de su silla aprovechando evadir ese humillante _trabajo de niñera_.

Le relevó el cuidado del príncipe Germa y es que Diamante solo estaba aquí por órdenes de Doffy, aunque quien tuvo la idea del secuestro (Trébol) debió ser quien lo cuidara.

Corazon lo cargó por su camisa mientras Sanji rabiaba lanzándole golpes en su pierna, _el hombre fue un traicionero, un vil adulto que lo separó de su madre._

El Donquixote se encerró en el baño con el Vinsmoke, lo tiró al suelo y se quitó el abrigo de plumas para colgarlo tras la puerta, de su prenda saco una libreta y un lápiz.

Dejó su papelería junto al lavabo al igual que sus lentes, abrió la ventana para que Law entrara.

No decían nada entre ellos, tenían que volver a usar su fachada de odio mutuo y que Rosinante era absolutamente mudo.

Para seguir con la actuación de la “hora del baño”, Corazon le quito su pañuelo, dejando al descubierto el cuello del Vinsmoke que apenas se recuperaba del _último ataque de sus hermanos_.

Alterado al respecto, Corazon escribió en su libreta. –(¿Alguien de aquí te hizo esto?).- Ya vería como vengarse del culpable “por accidente”.

-No.- Sanji leyó en silencio y contestó con la mirada baja, se quitó su camisa él solo mientras Law dejaba un cambio de ropa en un mueble.

-Mis hermanos me golpean, ellos… son mejores...- Se desvistió y sus secuestradores le dieron privacidad al voltearse mientras se duchaba.

-¿Hay algo en que esos nobles sean especiales?.- Law tenía curiosidad por los planes de Doflamingo ya que Sanji lucia como un niño común y vulnerable.

Corazon escribió. –(Manufacturan soldados y armamento, incluso venden réplicas de experimentos químicos).-

-¿De que servirá tenerlo en la familia?.- Se refería a los Donquixote como una mixta fuerza de fenómenos.

-(Las alianzas y los tratos comienzan por las buenas o por amenazas. Éste es el modo de negociar de Doffy).-

Sanji, salió de la ducha, Rosinante tuvo que ayudarle a secarse, por supuesto el niño estaba acostumbrado a ser manejado por sus sirvientes.

Corazon no quería ver fijamente los golpes y cortes en su cuerpo, incluso Law no le quitaba la mirada de encima pues apenas se dio cuenta de todas las vendas y parches que el príncipe dejó en el suelo.

Law le ayudó con los vendajes y su medicación, posiblemente por su salud el viaje en el bote a Spider Miles le mareó y eso le hizo dormir los días que tardaron en llegar aquí.

El peli negro le había traído ropa extra grande, por el momento Sanji era el más pequeño. Aun así no quería oírle quejarse de la calidad de las prendas. –Toma, número 3.-

-Así no me llamo…- El rubio era explosivo y reclamaba sin dudar, pero separarse de su hogar le tenía decaído.

Corazon incluso rompió una camisa para crear otro pañuelo para ponerle en el cuello, creía que era un accesorio de su cultura, así que esperaba no ofender al niño más de lo que ya le había arruinado la vida.

El Vinsmoke les agradecía, sin embargo, aún les odiaba a ambos.

Esa atención de sus secuestradores y amabilidad le daba pistas de que carácter debía tener frente a ellos, Sanji no quería llorar todo el tiempo en una esquina y pedir que lo lleven a casa

-¿Por qué finges que no hablas?.-

Tanto Law como como Corazon le taparon la boca, puede que solo estén los tres en este baño pero cualquiera podría escucharlos.

Procuraron no ahogar al niño mientras percibían con detalle alguna reacción de afuera… Ah, _estaban a salvo_.

-(Si te portas bien te cuento por qué y otras cosas más. ¿Está bien?)-

Sanji asintió, se sentó en el suelo para ponerse unos calcetines porque al parecer, no había zapatos para él.

-Eres tranquilo a pesar de ser un bebe mimado.- Law se alejó, estaba acostumbrado a tratar de lejos a las personas debido a su condición.

Aunque Baby 5 no fuera de realeza, se quejaba mucho y pedía cariño, Sanji era tan reservado que tenían que verlo para saber que estaba ahí.

-Padre me ignora cuando me porto bien, me grita cuando voy a la cocina. Mamá dijo que esas son cosas buenas si me gustan, dice que no deje de hacerlas, siempre me dice que ella hablara después con padre.-

No obstante, hacer sus actividades con paciencia, pedir permiso y ser amable con otros era una actitud que Judge no deseaba en sus hijos del apocalipsis.

…

Trafalgar escoltó a Sanji devuelta a la habitación donde le hospedaron, ese lugar era tanto el estudio de Doffy como una sala para beber.

En el camino se encontró con Baby 5. –Waaaah, ¿Quién es esa niña?, ¿Me están reemplazando?, ¡Ya dije que no me voy!, nunca nunca.- Se enojó y corrió entre Law y el príncipe.

Baby empujó al rubio al suelo y le apuntó con una pistola de su brazo.

Corazon regresó e intervino a tiempo, pateó a la peli negra contra la pared, la niña se levantó sin llorar y fue a buscar a Doflamingo para saber si ya no era la consentida a parte de Dellinger.

**++H++**

Pasando dos días, Rosinante dejó a Sanji a cargo de la familia sin excepciones, por lo que entre todos lo ignoraban para no lidiar con él.

Y es que perdieron la noción de quien lo cuidaba. Así que por negligencia no quedo ni un alma en el edificio pues la familia navegó a islas vecinas para saquearlas.

-¿Tenemos que traerlo a él?- Trafalgar tapaba la última ventana del almacén antes de comenzar su práctica.

-No me atrevo a dejarlo, y recuerda que tú y yo no congeniamos. Habrá que golpearnos seguido. No pelear entre nosotros los hará sospechar.-

Rocinante arreglaba los cables de unos teléfonos caracol, pero el peli negro tenía que cortarlos constantemente por que se ataban _accidentalmente_.

Por el reciente abandono del descomunal almacén gracias a los Donquixote, en el suelo aun abundaban charcos de sangre, balas usadas y munición confiscada.

Sanji recorría por sí mismo el lugar, tenía bajo el brazo una revista que le tranquilizó, con ese recetario de pasteles locales sentía que tenía en sus manos la más preciadas novedad gastronómica.

-Tu fruta era roja, con forma de corazón.- Sanji se acercó a Law y dijo eso de la nada.

Rosinante se ahogó con el agua que bebía de una botella, _¿Cómo se enteró de esos detalles?._

Tal vez por eso Sanji le había dicho hace un momento que usara una mano y no pataleara para crear lo que Law había llamado como “habitaciones”. Con solo verla una vez el Vinsmoke reconoció la fruta.

-Hay asesinos reconocidos por usar tu fruta y después mueren igual que los usuarios anteriores.- Le contaba sobre las curiosidades que leyó en ese libro de la biblioteca del laboratorio Germa.

_Niji se lo había dado para meterlo en problemas, ninguna persona que no fuera Judge tenía permitido entrar nivel subterráneo 11 bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_Además de memorizar descripciones de unas frutas, también recordaba los golpes que le mismo Rey le dio al enterarse de la información que obtuvo_.

Law no le respondió, solo volteo donde Corazon, con una mirada de preocupación le preguntaba si vencería la enfermedad antes de que la Ope Ope lo degastara.

_En lo que no estaba cómodo es que el príncipe intentara darle clases de su recién adquirida fruta._

Corazon creó otro espacio anti sonido para que los niños se pelearan entre ellos, Sanji le lanzaba latas de soda que encontró en unas cajas, Law lo empujaba bruscamente y a veces no tan intencionalmente.

El príncipe quería que aprendiera lanzándole cosas pero Law apenas se enfocaba en que los “Room” no explotaran antes de intentar algo.

Sin aviso ni sospechas… La temperatura de Trafalgar subió. Corazon tuvo que atenderlo al momento temiendo que la fuerza vital de Law se agotó finalmente.

Preocupado por su enemigo, Sanji ayudó al Donquixote en lo que requería, incluso en vigilar las calles mientras cargaba a Law escondido en su gabardina. Los civiles se asustarían al ver la piel del peli negro y más aún si estaba agonizando.

Algo a lo que Rosinante no había puesto atención del todo era que sin preguntas sobre esta mala condición, el tez blanca tocada a Law como si no conociera su enfermedad.

Por supuesto que Corazon no le contaría mentiras de esos rumores, no había porque advertirle de algo, el único en peligro era Law si no aprendía la **_magia_** de la curación con la Ope ope.

…

**++Resumen de un robo++**

Ambos subordinados de Doffy habían llorado de alegría durante todo el recorrido a la ubicación donde interceptarían el transporte de la fruta.

Sengoku proporciono pistas y Rosinante consiguió encajar y rastrear toda ruta en un mapa al interrogar el personal de un hospital no tan legítimo que quiso secuestrar y vender a Law como un detonador de plagas.

Extraer la fruta no fue fácil, le dispararon a Corazon, pese a lo extremadamente silencioso que fue casi le ahorcan públicamente colgando a lo alto del mismo barco que allanó: Casi pierden la fruta en el mar, pero al final…. Law logro guardarla en su estómago.

Después de ello, recibieron la llamada de Doflamingo; Era la petición para iniciar un trato con un reino ambulante, ambas fuerzas compartían un gusto por el caos y Doffy estaba interesado en obtener recursos.

El barco cual asaltaron se negó a aceptar que había perdido su mercancía pues ya tenían un comprador ya determinado, la M **arina.** Su mercancía permanecería en un cofre que nadie pudiera abrir hasta huir vivos del North Blue..

**++H++**

Días después…el rebelde trio volvió a la casa de los Donquixote.

La actual familia de Trafalgar le tenía pánico a las manchas en su piel así que Rosinante y los niños se habían alojado en un refugio en el que Corazon se ocultaba fingiendo que había zarpado a ciertas misiones.

_Normalmente le comunicaba sus intenciones a la marina unos días antes de viajar._

Bueno, Law estaba bien, estable. _Sonreía_ pese a las heridas que Cora-san tuvo que hacerle para pretender que no habían estado tranquilos ellos solos.

_Trafalgar se negó a descansar pese a su crítica salud, aparte de que le tocó comer los experimentos culinarios del pequeño Sanji y uno que otro triunfo que le ayudó a recuperarse._

_Ambos querían estudiar y triunfar, mandarían al diablo todos los años de experiencia que necesitaban._

_Uno quería salvarse, el otro buscaba demostrarle a su padre que no le decepcionaría por elegir su propio sueño._

_La auto independencia de Sanji motivó a Law; le dio la idea de experimentar el poder de su fruta en sí mismo pese a lo gritos de pánico de Rosinante al observarle (se arrancó un dedo por accidente pero lo colocó donde mismo.)_

_No obstante, el peli negro comprendió sus poderes… logró remover una mancha de su brazo._

_No fue su absoluta salvación, pero el placebo de quitarse esa pálida “escama” le fortaleció emocionalmente._

Mientras, por otro lado, refiriéndonos al pequeño príncipe, Rosinante le pedía que prometiera que sería fuerte y no lloraría frente a Doffy aunque Trébol le humillara o Corazon tuviera que golpearlo.

Y hablando de firmeza, otro de los niños Donquixote también tenía su rivalidad con el rubio;

Buffalo empujó a Sanji mientras subían por la escalera, el príncipe le jalo del pie y lo derribó. Claramente el oji azul se defendía, pero para detener el pleito Corazon tuvo que tomar a ambos de sus brazos y dejarlos caer entre la basura.

_Yonji había derribado a Sanji de árboles más altos, no lloraba pero dolía igual de bruto que caer por las chimeneas de forja por las que Ichiji lo metía para que se ahogara._

**…**

**…**

Después de que Doflamingo entrara, Sanji se sentó en una de las tantas sillas del comedor que no coincidan unas con otras, la demás familia estaba alrededor cada quien concentrado en lo suyo pero consientes en que su jefe estaba presente.

Era un Capitán que los amaba y había sentimiento mutuo.

Law les había seguido, no le habían llamado a este anuncio por que el peli negro ya se había hecho una idea gracias a su misión de secuestrar al príncipe.

Y ciertamente Doflamingo no presentó a Sanji como rehén, simplemente lo introdujo a la familia desde que lo trajeron.

Hacía ya unas semanas que tenían al oji azul y Doffy no estaba contento por esas notificaciones de audio que intervenían que se contactara a con el reino maligno.

Ya que la aducción fue muy silenciosa por parte de Rosinante, no había mensaje que declarara que los Donquixote hicieron esta travesura.

Estos días la familia había buscado los contactos con soldados Germa para hablar directamente con su jefe. No obstante, el gran Rey Vinsmoke estaba recuperándose de su derrocado reinado del norte.

Eran muy precavidos, pues por la era que inauguro Roger ahora había hasta piratas como su competencia.

Aun así ninguna de las frustraciones del joven amo podía caer en Sanji, un niño con este estatus tenía muchas utilidades y demasiados finales.

Doffy tenía lista sus palabras y contempladas las respuestas sobre este trato. Sentía que le explotaba la cabeza pues seguía reteniéndolas esperando que Judge contestara su Den den (una video llamada desde su caracol teléfono).

Aunque eso no sucediera hoy o ayer, tenía que informar a su familia al respecto.

Baby 5 sirvió a todos una taza pequeña de té, tenía en su charola una para el príncipe.

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba Doflamingo sentó a Sanji en su pierna, la peli negra tiro la taza al piso, estaba harta de como el Capitán lo protegía de sus travesuras.

Bueno, le lanzó la tetera a Law y mientras Trafalgar se rociaba de agua caliente, la niña escapó con lágrimas sabiendo que moriría. (Qué más daba, ya no era la favorita).

Volviendo al tema de su reunión. Mientras la cena se servía el jefe le preguntó entre murmullos unas de sus dudas al oji azul.

-Preséntate por favor.- Dijo Doffy al dejar que Sanji se pusiera de pie.

-Soy el tercer hijo de la familia real del North Blue dueña del ejercito Germa66, Sanji Vinsmoke. Arrodíllense ante mí.-

El príncipe se había puesto derecho tal soldado, su pequeño discurso lo tenía que repetir al principio de cada clase en el castillo así que no significaba nada para él.

Los Donquixote se quedaron en silencio y se rieron del niño, pero tal como saborearon esas palabras, les cayó como piedras en el estómago.

De burlas pasaron seriamente a un tanto de terror al tener un detonador de guerras aquí mismo.

-¿¡Vinsmoke!?, ¡Trébol debe estar desquiciado para haberte sugerido esto Doffy!- Pica exclamó, nadie contemplaba ese tono de voz pero Sanji no le había escuchado antes.

-¿Que le sucede a ese?.- Al preguntarle a Doffy, Sanji señaló la cara de Pica.

Giolla retuvo su risa antes de que fuera escuchada y quito a Dellinger del camino del ejecutivo.

Pica se acercó y levantó al Vinsmoke por su camisa hasta verle la cara. Todos los demás se pusieron tensos, si Pica soltaba un golpe, al capitán no le agradaría.

-¿Tengo algo que no te gusta, niño?, ¿Dónde está tu supuesto ejército, heh?- Aunque también temía a su presencia, le importaba más defender su dignidad.

-Un hermano mío también tenía _eso_ , es algo que puedes tener cuando naces cerca del mar.- Calmado y señalando su propia garganta, Sanji le golpeo con una patada en el cuello.

El rubio cayó al suelo y Pica se ahogaba apoyado a la mesa, se quitó el casco y tragó ruidosamente algo que obstruía su tráquea.

-Increíble, el niño lo derribó.- Machvise comentó pero no planeaba intervenir.

_La fuerza del niño era más básica de un humano cualquiera (pero ellos no lo sabían)… El príncipe apuntaba a por defectos que a por la cabeza del enemigo._

Los piratas se sorprendieron de tal golpe que derribó a Pica, _ni siquiera Law lo había aniquilado en sus entrenamientos._

Corazon por supuesto había observado todo desde que se reunieron pero debido a su perfil en la familia, con gran dificultad fingió que no le interesaban los problemas que tendrían. Le dio otro bocado a una pizza que descuidaron por la conmoción.

Doflamingo se levantó y se agacho donde el oji azul. -Eres el hijo de un científico, planeado y fuerte por nacimiento, claramente calculado…. ¿Puedo decir que ese hombre no dudo en quitarte el percibir el peligro, ah Sanji-chan?.- Apretó con su mano ese pequeño hombro.

El príncipe retrocedió un poco mientras le explicaba. –A Yonji le pasaba lo mismo y un día Niji le apuñaló justo ahí- Justificaba su ataque como un bondadoso acto como ese.

De momento Pica se recuperó y re acomodo su casco, sus compañeros no esperaban que se arrodillara frente al crio o que también lo cargara en su hombro como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

-No pensé deberle tanto a dos personas al mismo tiempo.- Se refería a su lealtad al Donquixote y ahora a un príncipe.

Los rostros de todos se pusieron morados, estaban asustados de que esa voz chillona ahora fuera demasiado ronca y distorsionada como una arruinada transmisión, pero tal parecía que le gustaba más así a Pica.

-Dicen que los Vinsmoke atraen desgracias, son malvados hasta cada cabello, pero; ¿Acaso este nos ve como sus iguales?.- Gladius recordaba que el Germa trabajaba por grandes cantidades de dinero y no tenían por qué hacerle un favor a nadie.

Los comentarios y miedos de todos se amontonaban pero un grito les interrumpió.

-¡¡DOFLAMINGO!!.-

No había quien tuviera el derecho de hablarle en ese tono al Capitán, pero Law retornó al comedor al escuchar la caída de Pica.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿¡El bastardo llorón es un hijo del Rey maligno Vinsmoke de los 66 días de caos?!.- No pudo correr a la par de Baby5 por ello regresó.

Doffy volvió a tomar asiento y tomo de un vaso su vino.

-A pesar de la edad de Law, veo que conoce bien a su competencia.- El líder había captado la atención de **_todos_** sus subordinados al presentarles al príncipe.

-Odio a los Vinsmokes, son unas basuras, unos idiotas. ¡Incluso quiero eliminarlos yo mismo!-

Law se acercó a Sanji, quien sin saber cómo responder a los gritos de Trafalgar, permaneció solido tal como su padre le exigía que escuchara sus palabras sobre lo decepcionante que le parecía su existencia.

El peli negro ya le había gritado anteriormente, golpeado, rasguñado, pero nunca herirle con comentarios sobre _la reputación de su familia_.

Law no le tocó, sin embargo se echó a correr por unos pasillos y por una puerta oculta entró a un sótano bastante misterioso pero amueblado como si fuera su habitación privada.

Sanji lo había seguido envuelto en un aura de fuego que parecía ser imaginaria.

El rubio alzaba la voz repitiéndole que ‘ _no lo conocía’_ , le decía que no sabía lo buenas que eran su hermana y madre. Sanji lo golpearía por decir cosas malas que él no le había hecho.

Al encontrarlo, Law le daba la espalda, buscaba en un mueble algo en especial, no estaban aquí porque quisiera ocultarse.

De hecho Sanji no conocía a profundidad el juicio de Law, creía que era justo y bueno, pero el oji gris estaba afiliado a piratas, puede que esté buscando un arma o la razón por la que odia a los familiares de Sanji.

Cuando Sanji se dirigió a la puerta bastante arrepentido, Rosinante también se había metido. Por lo estrecha que era la entrada se le quedo la gabardina afuera pero la metió con su mano después de caer al piso y romper unas cajas de cartón por accidente..

Law volteó un sillón pequeño, por debajo de él buscaba alguna posesión, giro a ver al príncipe, dándole la cara de nuevo como si quien desenfundara más rápido seria el sobreviviente.

Aunque le derribo con un block de hojas tan grande como el rubio.

Sanji se sentó en el suelo tras tal golpe, desde ahí veía a Law aproximándose con su libreta y una pluma de cristal cargada de tinta.

El peli negro le golpeaba repetidamente en la cabeza mientras le decía que _‘Era escoria’._

Corazon se recuperó de su caída e invoco una burbuja de **Calm** , le explicó a Sanji como tenía que responder para se calmaran.

-No creo que tenga la edad para saber de qué hablas,- Intentaba apaciguar a Law, nunca le había visto rogar tan violentamente. -Menos espero que esté al corriente de esos dibujos que tienen más años que él.-

-No me importa. Anda. Quiero tu nombre, tus habilidades y una dedicatoria para mí-

Corazon trató de arrebatarle la libreta, salvo que arrancó una sola hoja que le lanzó al Vinsmoke mientras retenía a Law en sus brazos.

Ese peli negro era un fanático que no paraba que cantar la canción heroica de Sora como si fuera un conjuro para que Sanji dejara de ser un Germa.

-Tienes que firmar para que se tranquilice.-

Sanji miro el papel, se creía muy pequeño para tener una firma y no quería tanto a Law como para escribir una dedicatoria.

Trafalgar se zafó de su agarre y alcanzó a lanzar su pluma con tinta a la cara de Sanji, con ello, derramó tinta en sus labios e inconscientemente se limpió con el papel en sus manos.

El rubio miró la hoja un poco asustado pensando que un muy molesto Law le daría otro golpe por eso. No obstante el peli negro se le quedo mirando esperando ver que hacía a continuación.

El príncipe se puso nervioso así que escribió su nombre sobre esos labios pintados y arrojo al autógrafo al otro lado de la habitación esperando que el peli negro lo persiguiera.

Rosinante se levantó cuando por fin pudo deshacer el nudo de su gorro frente a su cara, estaba ahogándose con su propio sombrero. Law era un tramposo, por supuesto, debido a su condición actual no dependía de las técnicas que Lao G le enseñó.

Corazon se acercó a Sanji, quien miraba preocupado al peli negro con esa lupa y su recién adquirida pieza de colección. El Donquixote puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio, alborotó un poco su cabello al decirle: - _Buen trabajo_ , pero no le hagas caso si te pide más.-

El Vinsmoke quedo perplejo, no por los recortes de periódico sobre el Germa66 que decoraban las paredes, no por la risa de Trafalgar al envolver el autógrafo en un pergamino y esconderlo en su suéter….

Sanji no había recibido reconociendo ni la felicitación de alguien más que de su madre y por los sirvientes a causa de _algo que hizo_.

¿Qué tenía que decir por eso?. No tenía idea. Se quedó callado y sonrió mientras aun recordaba la sensación de esa mano en su cabeza.

**++H++**

Law y Sanji saboteaban las armas que tomaron de Gladius. Corazon les pidió que con disimulo redujeran las municiones de la familia tirándolas al mar o desperdiciando balas “jugando”.

-Espadas de práctica, es lo que usaba en mi entrenamiento.- El rubio cargaba un rifle el doble de grande que él, estaba familiarizado con cualquier arma, pero no tenia en la sangre esa _facilidad para disparar_.

Le agradaban más sus clases de historia y química.

-Vienes de un temible ejército con súper fuerza ¿y no le enseñan a sus sucesores lo más genial como volar o caminar sobre el mar?.- Trafalgar se decepcionaba a grandes pasos.

-Niji era un idiota, hasta que él sobresaliera yo podía tomar las lecciones, me dejaba meses detrás de todos. Y además ¿Quién dice que podemos volar?.-

_Pobre príncipe, si tan solo conociera las historias que inventaban sobre su familia._

_-_ Eso dicen los marines.- Ese Law no le compartiría sus historietas, y ahora mismo le daba pena idolatrar a un bebé que no sabía sobre sus asombrosos predecesores.

El peli negro fingió una breve riña y le empujó para que soltara el rifle al mar. Le dio en sus manos otra arma más pequeña, le hizo sostenerla aunque el rubio no quería.

Law disparó a unas pelotas que flotaban en el agua (Juguetes de Buffalo). Esperaba a que Sanji le imitara, pero prefirió soltarla.

Volvió a dársela y le acomodó con una pose ideal para apuntar, le dijo que disparara, Sanji jalo el gatillo acertando en el agua.

-Puedo usarla, pero no quiero.- el oji azul bajo la mirada, su madre no le volvería a consolar si se enteraba de esto.

El oji gris se percató de los gestos del príncipe, no pudo evitar sonreír por un segundo al darse cuenta de que Corazon hizo de las suyas nuevamente al tomar esa decisión de salvar a Sanji de ese reino.

-¿Estas feliz, Law?.-

A espaldas de ellos, Doffy había bajado hasta el muelle donde ellos estaban conversando y entrenando… no, más bien Law le pedía al príncipe detalles sobre cómo eran los Vinsmoke de las historietas (y sus pasatiempos) mientras el moreno gastaba municiones al practicar.

_(A Sanji se le facilitaba responder o inventar defectos pues leyó bastantes patentes de su padre y las notas que escribía sobre sus propios hijos.)_

-Law, enseñar no es lo tuyo,- A Doflamingo le extrañaba como Trafalgar le mostraba como sostener un arma.

-¿Te rendiste antes de unirte a mis planes?, ¿Cambiaste de opinión en cuanto a vivir rápido y destruir lo que quieras? Eres joven para dejar a un discípulo.-

El oji gris no volteó tras dispararle a una pelota en el mar. -¿No decías que había que proteger a la familia?.- Le contestó refiriéndose a lo mismo que los Donquixote le enseñaron.

Pese al no evidente susto, el peli negro seguía firme y frio.

-Law-kun, ¿Le consideras “nuestro”?.- Extendió su mano pasándola por encima del cabello de Sanji, refiriéndose a él como un premio y no un aliado. -Sanji-chan tiene sus condiciones para vivir aquí, el tiempo dirá si se quedará.-

El Vinsmoke no dijo nada al sentir un jalón en su brazo (sin saber cómo sucedió), sin embargo siguió a Doflamingo sin apartar su ojo de la espalda de Law.

El jefe había venido por él nuevamente para informarse sobre el Rey Judge, por simple curiosidad Doffy le pidió “permiso” a Trafalgar al buscar él mismo a Sanji.

-Law parece ser un buen hermano. Y no tiene problemas en darte un arma,-

La risa de Doflamingo resonaba en su cabeza durante el camino a su oficina.

-Tu padre te hizo frio, listo para la guerra, ¿verdad, Sanji-chan?- Aunque se lo decía seguido, el príncipe nunca le contradecía.

Y ya era para Doffy costumbre contestarse él solo, le pasa lo mismo con Corazon.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Obento*: Almuerzo para llevar que está decorado con cariño. (no busqué definiciones, así lo describí yo)


End file.
